Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to electronic devices, more particularly, to an organic light emitting element and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, tablets, and so on are widely used. These devices typically include a display to provide users with visual information, such as an image or video information, in order to support various functions.
A liquid crystal display requires an additional element to provide backlight because the liquid crystal display cannot emit light by itself. The liquid crystal display lags in response speed and its viewing angle is narrow. An organic light emitting diode display is a self-emitting display element and does not require the additional element to emit light. Further, the organic light emitting diode display provides a wider viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response time.
The organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting element. The organic light emitting element includes two electrodes and an emission layer between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode into the emission layer and holes injected from the other electrode into the emission layer may be combined to form excitons and emit light when releasing energy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.